RWBY Tail Openings
by Earth Dragon Arnighte
Summary: Ever wondered what it would be like if RWBY Tail had anime openings? Well wonder no more. This is just a fun side project. Trailers are not counted as chapters.
1. This Will Be The Day

**RWBY Tail Openings**

**Opening 1 **

**(Chapters 1-6)**

* * *

_**(This Will Be The Day - Casey Lee Williams)**_

_The_ _screen fades from black to a full moon at the edge of a cliff. Ruby knees in front of a grave as rose petals are flying off her cape as she looks up._

**_'They see you as small and helpless, they see you as just a child'_**

_The scene changes to Natsu walking forward into a white room._

**_'Surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild'_**

_The lights flicker before they shut off in a pattern._

**'RWBY Tail'**

**_'Prepare for your greatest moments, prepare for your finest hour'_**

_The scene shows Weiss standing in an amphitheater. The pans around before it goes behind a pillar, transitoning the scene to Vergil kneeling in front of three graves. It passes back from the grave into Areith in a church before it zooms out the window, showing Blake standing in a tree._

**_'The dream that you've always dreamed is suddenly about flower'_**

_A black branch passes by before the Faunus vanishes. __Another passes by and it turns to Yang staring out over the city. __She looks up from her scroll before she spins on her bike. After it straightens out, it becomes Ryuko riding down the street on hers._

**_'We are lightning'_**

_The smoke from the bike whitens the screen before Grimm of all manner fill it, charging the camera. The white of the mask turns into Romans jacket as he stands center screen surrounded by Junior's men._

**_'Straying from the thunder'_**

_The screen catches on fire before it burns upward, showing two silhouetted figures on either side of Cinder, her dress and eyes glowing._

_**'Miracles of ancient wonder'**_

_ The camera pulls into her eyes and it becomes a swirling red and black orb. The eight students draw their weapons as Grimm surround them on all sides._

_**'This will be the day we waited for, this will be the day we open up the door'**_

_A black wave forces them back before they charge forward. The scene changes to Jaune staring up at the courtyard statue._

**_'I don't wanna hear your absolution, hope you're ready for the revolution'_**

_ Pyrrha places her hand on his shoulder before Ren and Nora join the two. They look up as the camera flies up the tower to Ozpin and Glynda staring out over the school._

_**'Welcome to a world of new solutions, welcome to a world of bloody evolution'**_

_The eight main characters are then shown in sequential order with their emblems in the background._

**_'In time, your heart will open minds. A story will be told'_**

_The camera flies past Ozpin and Glynda before it shows the other characters, Ruby and Natsu being the last._

**_'And victory is in a simple soul!'_**

_The girl spins her weapon around as Natsu throws some kicks and punches before they strike a pose in front of a white moon, the story name in the background._

* * *

**Not as big as a response as I was hoping for, but it was still all votes to yes. We start off simple with this one, using the volume one intro from RWBY. But this will be the only time you see an intro from the series. From here on out, you never know what you're gonna get. Can't put a date on when the next one comes out, but I'll do my best to make it quick. See ya then.**


	2. No Buts!

**RWBY Tail Openings**

**Opening 2**

**(Chapters 7 - 16)**

* * *

_**(No Buts! - Mami Kawada)**_

_Ruby on the right side of the screen, spins her scythe around before it shows a close up of her face. It then shows Natsu on left throwing kicks and punches before a spin kick pulls us into his face. Jaune on the left struggles to get his sword out before he pulls it out. It goes in to a nervous smile on him before it shows Cinder walking forward on the right. She raises her head and her eye is covered by flames before it spreads onto the screen._

_Shakey close ups on the eight emblems are then replaced by the expanding title_

**_RWBY Tail Volume_ 2**

_**(Yubi de hajiku, KOIN mitsumeta)**_

_It pulls down to a shot of Vale as Emerald and Mercury walk down the street, the thief flipping a coin in the air._

**_(Omote nara GO, ura wa STAY, mazu kotae wo kikasete)_**

_The coin is caught by Roman, who smirks and walks away only to bump into Cinder and Neo. The five villains then turn to the side and stare at the army of goons, making Cinder smile._

**_('Douka oshiete kuremasenka'?)_**

_It then cuts to shots of Pyrrha smiling at the camera, Nora jumping up and hugging Ren, Sun and Neptune flashing their Junior Detective badges, Ironwood with Penny behind him waving, Ozpin drinking a cup of coffee while Oobleck and Port laugh behind, and Glynda pushing up her glasses._

**_(Tenshi wa misadameru egao no mamm)_**

_The creatures of Grimm start crawling and running over the screen as a Nevermore flies at the two teams.__ They ready to fight for their lives before a series of explosions drop more Grimm into the screen._

**_(Mayoe! Sono te wo hiku mono nado ina!)_**

_Natsu ducks under a kick from Mercury before throwing a punch at Neo._

**_(Kami ga kudasu sono kotae wa fukou datta)_**

_Team RWBY all jump and prepare their weapons before charging at a large mech. _

_**(Sou sore koso kami kara no okurimono)**_

_Natsu swings at Cinder before it turns into Ryuko fighting Emerald. Aerith then swings her staff at Roman who blocks with his cane before Vergil tries to stab Mercury._

**_(Norikoetara miete kuru sa dakara ima sugu)_**

_An explosion pushes them all back and they struggle to stand before RWBY and JNPR appear as they help them up. The four regain their footing before the group sprint at the Grimm._

**_(NO BUTS!)_**

_Natsu pulls out his Scroll and smiles before he pulls in his team and RWBY for a group photo. Yang leans into his face and kiss his cheek as the photo gets taken. The picture develops to show an uninterested Vergil, Ruby hugging Weiss too tight, Ryuko giving a peace sign with a smile, Aerith and Blake with a soft smile, and Natsu blushing from the kiss._

* * *

**This collection hasn't gotten the best start, but maybe I just picked wrong song. Hopefully from now on things will be better. This song comes from one of my favorite series, 'A Certain Magical Index'. Check it out if you like magic, crazy adventure, and crazier girls.**

**Beta read by TheExcadrillComics**


	3. Rightfully

**RWBY Tail Openings**

**Opening 3**

**(Chapters 17 - 22)**

* * *

_**(Rightfully - Mili)**_

_The black screen slowly lightens into a shot of Amity Colosseum. It pulls further back to show Natsu and Yang back to back before the title comes into the foreground. _

**_RWBY Tail Volume 3_**

**_(Chained onto me, my adolescent dreams.)_**

_It then turns into Ruby and her team standing side by side before it turns and shows Team NVAR.  
_

_**(Pulling, dragged me deep)**_

_Then JNPR and SSSN before it shows Cinder and her two cronies.  
_

**_(All my body, exposed)_**

_The girl looks up as her exposed eye flares up.  
_

**_(Marked up by your shadows)_**

_The camera trails up to Beacon Tower, showing Ozpin, Glynda, Ironwood and Qrow staring out the window. The glass cracks and falls to the ground, turning into bone plates._

**_(Tightens up, numb your sense no fairness is needed for pigs)_**

_The scene changes to a pair of Atlesian soldiers running from a swarm of different Grimm.  
_

**_(Laughter above, playful smiles, die gets rolled)_**

_A flash of red fills the screen before Adam and the White Fang take the screen, the black clad man swinging his sword at fleeing humans._

**_(Bathe in sorrow, my tomorrow is built upon your flesh)_**

_Yang leans against a sleeping Natsu and smiles as Pyrrha stares up at the sky with a worried look on her face. _

**_(Slay the last of your kind)_**

_Jaune walks over and offers her a hand before it zooms towards Mountain Glenn.  
_

**_(To reclaim what's rightfully mine)_**

_It reaches the rock and it cracks, showing a single eye._

_The three main teams end up sky diving in a circle before they end up splitting apart. The last to leave were Natsu and Yang, and that was only because of fiery hands that pulled the Faunus away._

_A dust crystal slowly rotates as it shows Mercury spin kicking, Emerald firing shots, Neo bowing with her open umbrella and Roman letting out a puff of smoke. The camera pulls out to show Cinder spinning the crystal before jumping back from a slice from Ruby. Three main teams then stare up at the sky, where a pair of blood red and black eyes open and them fill the screen._

* * *

**This opening comes from Goblin Slayer. Easily one of my favorite dark fantasy anime of all time. And it seems like the perfect fit of Volume three given how it all goes to shit.**

**See ya next time for Volume 4.**

**Beta read by TheExadrillComics**


	4. Paper Moon

**RWBY Tail Openings**

**Opening 4**

**(Chapters 23 - 35)**

* * *

_**Papermoon - Tommy Heavenly**_

_The black void begins bubbling before eight different colored orbs shot out. They flew around the screen before they spiraled around the frozen wyvern and shot out across a map of Remnant. The __pink flew upwards before it crashed into the ocean, which turned black._

_**(I'm falling, down into my shadows)**_

_Natsu crashed into the water and fell backwards. The reflection showed Yang with her robotic arm reaching into the water, only for the blackness to fill the screen._

**_(Iki wo hisomete matte iru deadly night)_**

_Yang pulls her arm back at the sheer mass of Grimm before Ruby jumps forward and slices the horde. She turns around and offers her sister a hand. The blonde girl takes it and stands up as Ren, Nora, Jaune, Aerith and Vergil walk over. A black bird flys over them and lands on a branch as rain starts falling._

**_(Don't scary, majou ga egaita kanoja no _****_basha mo sono me ni utsuseru kara)_**

_A drop hits the ground as it starts to flood, turning it into the ocean. A boat sails into the scene as Blake stares out at the sea. She turns to the side to see Sun helping Sage with his sea sickness. An island comes into view and Ghira and Kali on the dock, waving at the ship._

_**(See you in your dreams yeah, baby)**__  
_

_The sky is then pulled into a window and pulls in, showing Weiss staring put the glass. R__yuko walks forward and Weiss turns to her, finding her friend holding the rapier by the tip, offering the weapon to its owner. Weiss smiles and takes the weapon, pulling into the red chamber of the weapon._

**_(Kowai yume dato shitte mo)_**

_Red eyes fill the screen before the camera pulls out, showing Salem from the bust up. Cracks fill the screen to show Tyrian, Watts, Hazel, Emerald, Mercury, Roman, Neo and Cinder. The screen then catches fire as a blank eyed Natsu stands up and charges._

**_(Fairy blue kimi no tame ni)_**

_Ruby swings her scythe at Tyrian, who blocked with his arm blades. He spun on his and kicked Yang back as Vergil jumped off an abandoned roof and fired shots at Neo. The mute blocked with her umbrella before flipping over Aerith and kicking her into JNR._

**_(Hoshi wo kudaki, kazaritsuketa Black Paper Moon)  
_**

_Glynda stares at a sunset in a arm-sling as Taiyang pets Zwei behind. Snow flurries the screen and Ragyo, Klein, and Satsuki smile at Ryuko and Weiss training._

**_(Shinjite kureta nara)_**

_Rock suddenly shoots up and Natsu kicks it at a bandit in red and black, who spun and kicked a wave of vines at the Faunus._

**_(When you're lost here I am)_**

_The plants wrap around Natsu and pull him down back into a black ooze._

**_(Forever with your Soul)_**

_The night sky pulls down and Yang looks at a photo of her and Natsu. She closes the Scroll as the others walked over._

**_(Miagereba kagayaku tauki ni you ni)_**

_The group stares up at the shattered moon, unaware that Weiss and Ryuko were doing the same in Atlas, as well as Blake, Sage and Sun in Menagerie as the song ends._

* * *

**Easily one of my favorite themes of all time, any Soul Eater fans recognize this instantly. Very fun song to turn into an opening for this story. Hope you guys like it.**

**Beta read by The ExcadrillComics.**


	5. Guess Who is Back

**RWBY Tail Openings**

**Opening 5**

**(Chapters 37 - 40)**

* * *

**_(Guess Who Is Back - Kumi Koda)_**

_**Tōku made michibika rete**  
_

_A street view of the kingdom of Haven, going past various stores and houses before it pulls up to the academy._

**_Meian no michi o Buchikowasu made _**

_It reaches the top and shows Ruby, Yang, Vergil, Aerith, Jaune, Ren, Nora, and Oscar starring out at the distance as the wind blows their hair and clothing. _

_Various emblems flash by before photos of past events are shown: Ruby meeting Natsu, Blake and Natsu fighting the White Fang, RWBY and NVAR fighting the Paladins, The Vytal Festival and the battle with the Ichabod._

**_Yo Guess who's back Everybody get down_**

**_Guess who's back __Hey step up step up!_**

_The screen shatters before the shards fly forward, falling into a blank space before it shows the title card._

**_RWBY Tail _****_Volume 5_**

_Various Grimm fill the screen as they rise out of a sludge pit as Salem holds her arms up as Natsu takes flight._

_**Unmei no itazura ni I'm falling down**_

_Cinder, Roman, Neo, Emerald and Mercury walk forward to fight as Adam closes his Scroll, the White Fang at his beck and call behind him._

_**Kimi to kanadeta Harmony wa mada kako ni **_**_Okizari no mama_**

_Blake and Sun run through flames towards Ilia who's mask cracks as she stares over Sage, whip at the ready._

**_Kimi no tsuyokina kaori wa mada kokoro ni __Hikizutta mama_**

_The broken pieces then turn into Raven's mask, who stares out at her camp as Weiss and Ryuko are dragged before her, hands bound and tied behind their back._

_**Matteru dake ja mō tarinai Yai yah!**_

_The rope braids turn into Lionheart's beard as he stares at his desk in shame, only for the Shadow Hands to pull him back._

_**Hey Guess Who is back!? Negai dakishime**_

_Yang ducks a kick from Mercury before she throws a punch, backing him into her mother as she swings her sword._

_**Guess Who is back!? Asu shimesu rūretto**  
_

_Qrow blocks a punch from Hazel before swinging his sword, only to get hit by a blast of lightning._

_**Guess Who is back!? Hikari tomoshite**  
_

_Ryuko ducks a flying Natsu before Aerith swings her staff, sending Vergil flying at their controlled friend._

_**Guess Who is back!? Makkurana meiro de**  
_

_Ruby swings her scythe at Neo, who ducks the blade before thrusting her umbrella forward. The caped girl jumps over and the two glare at each other before both their eyes start glowing._

_**Guess Who is back!?**_

_Blake races forward against Adam as the White Fang charges as well._

_**Guess Who is back!?**_

_The forces meet as the camera sinks into the ground, reaching the Vault at Haven._

_**Guess Who is back!?**_

_It pulls forward and the golden gate opens as glowing petals fly forward, before a series of golden fans closes up, and sand blows across, ending with a still on the Lamp of Knowledge._

* * *

**This song is also a great pun because this when the story returned from hiatus. I freaking love Black Clover so it was really hard to pick just one opening from it to use. But I think the pun factor clenched it.  
**

**Beta read by TheExcadrillComics**


End file.
